Without Each Other
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: The gang is fighting, but then the girls get captured! What will happen when the boys realize just how much they need them. Aang/Katara, Sokka/Suki, Toph, Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

Suki ducked a blast of fire, spinning and kicking out at her firebender assailant.

Behind her, Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Sokka atatcked firebenders of their own.

Sokka.

The only person she had ever liked, the only person that completed her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a firebender rush out of a tunnel behind her.

She blocked the attacker in front of her, then kicked at the one behind her.

Big mistake.

The firebender caught her foot, then brought his arm down on her leg, snapping it with a loud crack.

Suki screamed, and Sokka's attention was instantly diverted to her.

"SUKI!" He yelled, punching his attacker out, then running to help her.

Suki cried out in pain as the bender in front of her threw her to the ground, then took her arm, dragging her down the hall with the help of the other firebender.

Then, the bender behind Katara took her momentary distraction and hit her on the head, knocking her out and throwing her over his shoulder.

"NO!" Aang yelled, following Sokka.

Zuko and Toph looked at each other, then followed the rest of the gang.

Sokka had almost reached the cave opening when he saw an earth bender step out of it and smirk at him.

"NO!"

It was too late.

The earthbender closed off the cave, leaving Sokka to only pound hopelessly against the stone.

Aang slid to a stop behind him.

"That is one big wall"

Indeed it was.

Aang tried to shift it, grunting with the effort.

"Toph! Come over-"

He was interrupted by a scream.

"Help!"

TOph was sinking into the floor, pulled by an earthbender from below.

Zuko was pulling on one of her arms, but it was no use.

"Toph, bend yourself out!"

"I can't! they have my feet!" She squealed, tears pricking her eyes.

Then she was gone.

Sokka, Aang and Zuko looked at each other, all thinking the same thing, but only Aang dared to say it.

"What are we gonna do without the girls?"

Sokka banged his head against the rock wall.

"We're doomed"

Meanwhile, in their underground cell, the girls were thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I feel kinda stupid now" Toph said, her tiny voice cutting through the silence.

Toph, Katara, and Suki sat in their metal cell, Katara leaning over Suki and Toph in the corner. The only light was from a small torch suspended from the ceiling.

Katara ran her hand over Suki's broken leg, and Suki whimpered in pain.

"I hope that Sokka murders whoever did this" Suki gasped, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sure he will" Katara said, pulling some water from her pouch.

"I can only heal this part way, i'll need the rest of the water for getting out of here"

Suki nodded.

"If we get out of here" Toph said darkly from her corner.

"Do you think that the guys will let us stay here forever?" Katara said.

"No, but we're buried under a ton of earth...And last I checked, none of them could earth bend"

"Not unless Aang had a bending stroke of genius"

"How about just a stroke?"

The three of them laughed until their sides hurt.

"I'm telling him" Katara said, wiping the tears of laughter off of her face.

"Go ahead" Toph said, a devilish grin lighting up her features.

Even Suki smiled through the pain.

* * *

Meanwhile On the surface, Zuko was pacing furiously.

Aang looked up from his seat at the base of the wall.

"Keep that up Zuko, and you're gonna dig a trench deep enough to reach them"

Zuko looked at him as if he were nuts, while Sokka have a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeaaaaah...Right after I grow a mustache and ride on a flying pig dressed like a girl"

The three boys looked at each other for a few seconds, blinking.

Then they all burst out laughing.

It was a few minutes before they could breathe again, but when they did, Zuko sat up and wiped his eyes.

"That...Conjures an...interesting image Sokka..."

Aang fell over laughing again.

"Particularly...if the pig was dressed too!" He said between gasps.

Everyone let out another chuckle.

Then it went deadly silent.

"You know...I feel guilty for laughing up here, when the girls are down there...hurt, cold... alone" Aang said, his face falling.

Sokka's head plopped into his hands.

"Suki...God, she could be dead, she got hit pretty bad by that firebender"

Aang reached out and put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sokka, Katara's down there, she's probably healing Suki as we speak"

"Not if they're separated"

The look on Sokka's face was heart rending.

"We all miss our girls, you're not the only one"

Sokka turned his head away.

"Yeah, but your girl isn't hurt or dead"

Aang's brows knit together and he looked around at the other two boys.

"Hopefully we can prevent that from happening"

Little did the boys know, 500 feet below them, their girls were thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

PLease review!


End file.
